Brother, Brother
by Unactivefrever
Summary: Stilles, my ole' dear brother, to the ends of the earth, you'll always follow me.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue, prologue summary: Stilles yells at Timber about revealing herself to Sonic. "How could you do this?" Stilles, an older red hedgehog shouted at his younger sister. "How could you be so stupid? Does our parents' sacrifice mean nothing to you?"

"How could you do this?" Stilles, an older red hedgehog shouted at his younger sister. "How could you be so stupid? Does our parents' sacrifice mean nothing to you?"

"It's not that bad, Stilles! He's not going to tell anyone. I trust him."

"It doesn't matter who you trust!" He reiterated. Walking over to the kitchen counter he leaned onto it, catching his stance in the perfect arch. "Do you know what you have done? This could cause another elemental war and all you have to say for yourself is _I trust him_? Are you that stupid? This guy could betray you. Defend yourself before I leave you here, alone to catch the heat. Who even is this guy? And why in the world did you think it was appropriate to reveal yourself to him?"

"His name is Sonic." The younger sister, Timber answered honestly. "You know him. He's freaking famous around here! He has no reason to hurt me! It would ruin his hero reputation."

"Who cares if it ruins his reputation; that's not my point Timber! My point is you've caused an uproar with the elements before. That's why our parents are dead! Dead, Timber! They're not coming back because of your careless mistake! And now if you've upset the elements again, we'll be dead and our parents' sacrifice will mean nothing; and it's all your fault. All of it."

"I was four when that happened; I was barely a kid. If anything, I was a toddler. I was never taught what I could and could not do. Now I know, and I know who I can and cannot trust. You have to believe me, Stilles! Please just give him a chance! He can prove himself to you, I promise. If not, you can leave me alone as you said. I'll catch the heat."

Stilles glanced out the window. The wind speed was picking up, causing the roof to echo throughout the meadow. He had noticed the clouds were getting darker and the rumbling of the storm approaching. Just an evening shower, he thought.

"Where is he? I need to speak to him about this. I need to make sure myself I can trust him."

Suddenly, the TV cut on. Their heads both darted in the directions of the small box TV on the counter. The news was on. Before they were able to catch on what was happening Timber was flashed onto the screen. It looked like she was in a narrow alley, along with another person who was in the shadows, unable to be identified. Her facial expression was hesitant. But as Stilles studied it closer, she was nervous about what she was doing. He shot a glare at her and Timber froze. Someone had recorded everything that happened earlier. She tried to hide her shock but her surprise was crystal clear. Stilles watched the broadcast, beyond angry. The zoom from the camera zoomed in on Timber and as it did, a fire was beaming from Timber's hand as she played with it, oh so carefully. The person in the shadows walked out almost in a dramatic state and watched in wonder.

The person in the shadows was Sonic the hedgehog.

The broadcast cut to a female reporter stuttering, mesmerized with what she had witnessed. But who wouldn't be shocked? She had viewed a clip of the impossible. Things like this were so unordinary and shocking. The male reporter beside her eyed the TV behind him, studying the preview of the clip, again and again, processing each and every pixel. The female reporter tried to get back on track and nervously smiled. "A- Alright, that was certainly strange. But this clip was sent in by an a- anonymous local. W- When asked about an interview, t- they politely declined. We're not sure if this c- clip is real or not-"

The studio they were in echoed a loud rumble; it shook the building slightly. The reporters eyed the cameraman in question. When another rumble was heard, a cameraman shouted from behind the camera "A tornado! Everyone get down!"

Suddenly, the broadcast cut to static and all was silent.

Stilles spun in a violent matter and with a fire burning in his eyes, he demanded that Timber explains the broadcast; Timber had no answer. But she defended her friend. "It wasn't him who recorded it! You saw it with your own two eyes! He was there with me! Someone must've followed us into the alleyway. I don't know, Stilles. But I promise you, I had no idea someone was there with us!"

"And you still don't see anything wrong with this. God, why did you have to be so idiotic! You've ruined everything. I'd be surprised if we recover from this one!"

A loud boom shook the small farmhouse they lived in. Stilles turned to the window and gazed out of it. Immediately, he spun around and glared at Timber. "Go pack what you need for the next few days. We're leaving. And get that hedgehog you exposed yourself to on the phone. He's going with us. This is partially his fault."

His little sister had no fight left in her; she left the room, nodding to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two, chapter summary: Timber tries to convince Sonic to go with her.

Timber was in her room, stuffing various pieces of clothing into her bag. She hadn't called Sonic; she'd hadn't thought of the correct way to approach him about the situation. If she was to approach him, it would sound like she was kidnapping him, but it wasn't what was happening. It was to keep him safe, at least for her. It was her shield of protection and she was going to use Stilles request that he'd come too to her advantage.

When she finished packing her clothes, she rushed to the bathroom to grab toiletries. She made sure she brought the first aid kit as she would probably need it in the near future. When she opened the cabinet to grab it, she noticed a note she'd put up with her mother's original signature. Nothing too special, but her mother had the prettiest handwriting she'd ever seen, so she kept it. It was found in a _pile of junk,_ said Stilles, It was a good thing she thought she still needed to go through the pile of junk otherwise she would've never found this treasure. She took it with her as well.

"Just in case." She sighed, as she closed the cabinet, reminding herself there was a possibility she would never return to the little home she grew to love over the years.

When she was finished packing completely, she picked up her bag and glanced around her room for one more time, taking in the fresh strawberry scent her room always seemed to carry. She walked out of the room and shut the door behind her, bag in hand. When she approached the phone in the kitchen, she sat down the bag and began to dial the number she memorized in her head. While it wasn't Sonic's direct number, it was the only way she knew to get in touch with him.

A few rings, nothing.

A few more impatient rings, a voice picked up. "Tails Workshop."

"Tails!" Timber shouted through the phone, relieved to hear someone else's voice rather than her brothers. "Is Sonic there with you? I really need to speak to him."

"He left about five minutes ago to go to your place. Something about a broadcast. I don't know. He seemed shaken up, though. Is everything alright?"

"No, Tails. But I can't explain right now. Are you somewhere safe? The weather report is, uh, bad." Timber questioned. - There was no way to explain what was going on but she was concerned for his safety. Tails stayed quiet on the other line, only the sound of slight breathing was audible. When it sound like he hung up, Timber panicked. "Tails!? Can you hear me?"

The call had dropped.

She violently sat the phone back on the hook. Things were getting ugly. The weather probably cut the phone line outside of his house or even hers. She could only hope he was safe. However, she had to worry about Sonic now. He's out in the open, according to Tails. She made her way to the kitchen door, leading to the outside. When she opened the door, she saw Stilles loading up the truck. - Extra gas, etc.

Almost as if Stilles noticed her presence, he turned to look at her after putting the empty gasoline tank in the back of the truck. "Did you get in touch with him?" He questioned. Timber shook her head.

"No; he's already on his way."

"He saw the news?"

"Yea. Look, Stilles, I'm sorry. I didn't think this was goin-"

"Save it, Timber, really. I don't want to hear your excuse of why you allowed this to happen. If anything, I should let them have your head and not put myself in danger for your mistake."

Timber sighed. Stilles wasn't cutting her any slack. She felt bad, but there was nothing she could do to fix the situation. It had already begun and there was no way to stop the corruption. The sky let out a crack of thunder. It was letting out its emotional cry. A pop of lightning made Stilles glance at the sky. However, he gave Timber a cold stare and continued to finish loading up the truck. Timber felt more alone than she had ever been. She had only her brother to stand by her side and now she had no one. What had she done?

Minutes later, Sonic arrived. Stilles let them have a moment to speak before barging in on their conversation. Timber hadn't told him he had to go with them. She was afraid of his reaction, whether good or bad. She knew he wouldn't want to leave his friends behind but what other choice did he have? He'd be in danger staying. If his friends were smart, they'd take shelter immediately. Timber would have to try to get Sonic in touch with his friends before they left. Otherwise, she knew he wouldn't leave without telling them what was happening. It was the feeling of being torn apart between decisions.

"Uh, Sonic, I have to tell you something."

"Timber, everyone knows! The news, it was on the news. Someone had to record it! You have to get out of here right now. Trust me, I know you'll be sorry if you don't. But you have to. If you don't, you c- could die.."

She gazed at his expression. Was something... different? Preferably off, even? She watched his nervous glare and tried to get the words to come out but they wouldn't. She whispered, and her voice cracked roughly. "I- I, Y- You have t-to,"

"Timber! Are you listening to me? You have to get out of here!"

"Sonic." She managed to find her voice, although the tone was below a whisper. He noticed her cries, and brushed her quills out of her face, searching for an answer to a question that developed urgently. "Timber? What's wrong?"

"You have to go with me. Please, Sonic." She begged, her tone developing a louder sound. "Stilles is making you go. Please, don't fight him. I know-"

"You want me to leave everyone?" His voice choked. Timber never felt so horrible. She was pleading him to leave everyone he knew behind. But she knew she was only trying to save him from the destruction that awaited everyone who doesn't evacuate. She watched as his expression viewed sadness, confusion, anger.

"How could you ask me to do that? Timber, I don't want to leave you to be by yourself, b- but I can't leave all these people. They, they need me."

"If you don't leave, you're going to die. This isn't your fight, it's mine. I can't save everyone but this is my mistake. I'm trying to save you, just please, okay? I don't want to leave anyone behind but if I can control the situation before it gets," She stopped. Was he paying attention or was he drowning himself in his own sorrow? She didn't know whether to continue begging him to go or let him stay. she knew she couldn't stop the destruction. She could only prolong the inevitable. But he was a part of this. She had to make him go. If he doesn't, the elements would, in fact, target him first. She cared about him. If she let him stay the elements would take advantage of the situation. What was she supposed to do?

"Just listen to me, this is a really dangerous situation, Sonic. You can't do anything to save anyone if you stay. Or better yet, we can warn people to seek shelter before we leave and as we go, we can warn even more people. If you go, you can save even more lives than you ever could by staying." She continued to beg and plead for him to go. But he wasn't too sure about leaving everyone. He was a hero around here. What would happen if he left? What kind of hero would he be then?

"But these people, t- they need me, Tim."

"And so many other people need you, too. I- I need you... Please, just go with me..." Timber's eyes started to water. How could she ask him to do such a thing? It was selfish, really. But what else was expected, especially when she had no idea what was to happen? Sonic glanced out the window of the kitchen, deciding whether or not it was right to leave. He felt entitled to go, but what if he actually didn't think it was safe to leave? Everyone needed him here. Timber was right. There was nothing he could do if he stayed but he could warn people to take shelter. He could make sure everyone had their ducks in a row and were safe. If he took off afterwards, it shouldn't hurt anything if everyone was protected, right? And like Timber had said, he could save more people if he left. He thought hard about his decisions and weighed the good and the bad. If he tries to get everyone to shelter and leave afterwards, it could ruin his reputation. But Timber needed him. What kind of friend would he be to leave Timber in her time of need? Not a very good one, obviously. But was it worth his reputation, or even leaving Tails and everyone behind to suffer without him?

"Tim, I-" He was torn. What would he do if what he was about to say was the wrong decision? He'd hoped it wasn't. But only time could tell as it went forward. He spun to get a good look at her. Her eyes were beyond watery. There was denying she was crying. He felt horrible. What was to happen if he did go? Was this the right decision? "I- I'll go; only if you promise your word."

"We'll warn everyone. I promise."

He wanted to hug her but he felt disgusted with himself. How could he possibly say that he'd go? Timber is one person. The city is hundreds and thousands of people. He felt like he had let everyone down. But Timber tried to make him feel better by crushing his pieces back together and whispering in his ear. "It'll be okay."


	3. Chapter 3

"Stilles," His younger sister called out to him. Currently, he was rushing around the house getting the needed materials for the long trip ahead of them. He didn't even look back at her but answered her call. "What?"

"Sonic will go. But I have to do something and you're going to be mad. "

"What?" Stilles snapped and turned to look at her. Her expression was cautious. She knew he wouldn't approve but he had no choice to approve. It was her decision. He'd have to allow it.

"I have to go with him to the town. We have to warn people to take shelter. This could get ugly and it's very chicken of us to just up and run away from our problems. I caused this now I have to go and help people so they don't suffer."

"Have you lost your mind?! You can't help anyone. This isn't their kinda thing to fight. Have you forgot their normal and we're not?"

"But it's my thing to fight." Timber replied, raising her stern voice. It was hard to get her point across to Stilles without him lashing out at her. She'd already cause so much and she was asking him to wait while they ran off to warn people. She was putting him in more danger. But she had too, she promised she'd do it.

"It won't take long. An hour, tops. But I have to do this. If I don't-" Her voice trailed off, lost her thoughts.

 _"I- I'll go; only if you promise your word."_

 _"We'll warn everyone. I promise."_

"I just have to, Stilles. You've just got to trust me."

"Trusting has already caused so much damage, you know that. You can't just go to the town. Isn't that where the news is recorded, in town? There's already been a tornado, we both saw that broadcast. It's what ended it. The damage is already done there. There's nothing you can do to help those people."

"If the damage is already done, it should be safe to go to the town. I can still help those people. If they're hurt, I can get them help. Just please, Stilles. I have to do this."

Stilles stopped what he was doing and brushed off her ideas with the thought that she was only naive. There was nothing she could do to help those people. He knew it. If anyone survived, they'd be seriously injured by the time she got to the town. However, he knew his little sister wouldn't give up until she got what she wanted. It's one of the qualities she carried from their father's genetics. With fire in her eyes, determination sinking, she'd begged Stilles to let her go. And he knew he had to do what she thought was best, even if she couldn't do anything to control what she created.

He sighed and took a glimpse of Timber's eyes. Were they puffy? Had she been crying? While he wouldn't question, he knew she was clearly upset. "You're going to get down there and see there's nothing you can do, Timber-"

"Then let me." She cut him off. She was stubborn, very stubborn and it was one of her flaws. But it the end, it only made her stronger. The lessons she learned are from the charismatic of being stubborn. She either had to pass or learn. And the truth is, she only became tough, emotionally. It displayed her strength and her intelligence. Or what Stilles thought was stupidity. But underneath, it truly was intelligence and it kept her going. It made her stronger.

"Where's that hedgehog?" Stilles asked although he knew she wouldn't let him near Sonic unless he agreed to not be rude. Stilles was tough on guys near his sister. Being Sonic is the one involved in this situation, he would surely give him hell. Timber glanced behind him, glimpsing out the window at the cloudy meadow. The wind spun the grass in a delicate manner. She was relieved it hadn't started here yet. It left her in a fantasy trance, lost in her own, quiet thoughts. But she shook it off when she noticed she was losing grasp on reality. It had been so calming, so relaxing. She'd wish she never lost this particular state of mind. When she noticed Stilles, impatient. She stammered. "He's, uh, uh

"Timber?" Stilles snapped his fingers in front of her face, trying to grab her attention. She shook her head slightly and stared back at him.

"Sorry Stilles, it's just so, uh, he's in the, uh, kitchen." She stuttered. What was wrong with her? She seemed in she couldn't keep her thoughts in one place. It was strange, yes, but she attempted to fix herself and walked away from her brother. He would follow behind, she imagined. But when she twirled around to see if he was behind her, he wasn't. Why did he ask where he was if he didn't want to speak to him? "Stilles?" She questioned.

He didn't answer.

She turned to walk back into his bedroom. _Where did he go? He was just here._ She thought. How did he get out of the bedroom without walking in front of her, and especially so quickly? She spun to glance outside the bedroom. He wasn't there either. Was she perhaps losing it? Nah, he was playing games with her, right? "Stilles, this isn't funny. Come out, for real. I'm not in the mood to play games with you."

No answer.

She was getting frustrated. "Whatever." She mumbled. She had to hurry to the town and this game he was playing was only delaying the inevitable. She walked off from his bedroom and walked into the kitchen. Sonic was supposed to0 be waiting for her. But he wasn't there. _Not you too._ She thought. She was beyond frustrated at these childish games they were playing with her. Hadn't she already dealt with enough today? She needed to leave but she couldn't without Sonic. It was making her angry.

"Where are you? C'mon, Sonic. We really don't have the time to play cat and mouse. Let's go, please."

Another empty answer.

Another empty space.

She felt alone.

"Please." Timber whimpered into the eerie silence. What made them play such a terrible prank and actually work together to do something like this to her? It shocked her. But it made her feel even more lonely. She imagined this is what silence would sound like if she didn't fix her mistake. This silence, this agonizing silence. It was all her fault. And she had to fix it immediately.

But before another thought could process, she screamed.

The floor had grass growing slowly through it. It tickled her legs and she started to turn and run. Out of the kitchen, into the living room, the grass hadn't made it's round. She stopped and took a deep breath. Until a pair of warm, sweaty hands reached her shoulders and brought her back to reality.

Stilles.

"Timber? Timber, snap out of it. Sonic, get me a moist towelette. She's still unconscious. But I think she's coming out of this trance."

Timber tried to speak but she stumbled immensely on everything she said. "St- Stilles?"

"You're having a seizure, just look into my eyes and don't lose sight of me, okay? Sonic's gone into the bathroom to get something to wipe the sweat from your face. You're alright for now. We'll talk when you're able to, just do as I said. And don't speak. Just relax."

"Seizu-?"

"Do as I said." He repeated, in a stern tone. Timber tried to relax her body but when she glanced at the floor, the grass was gone. Her body relaxed; she took a deep breath. Was the grass a hallucination? While she hadn't had a seizure since she was a child, this was definitely how she remembered them. Hallucinations, chest tingling, semi-unconscious. It was hardening to understand what caused this odd occurrence, why would grass ever grow out of the floor? Questions, questions, but no answers. She felt Sonic's presence come into the room and felt a damp cloth dabbing her face. Her brother was mumbling to himself. In her dazed state, she couldn't figure out what he said that low, but she tried to understand. "Ear-..." Broken speech. "She's hullucin-.. This would happ-.. of course.."

"Talking to yourself doesn't help matters, S- Stilles. I- have to go.." her words stumbled. When Stilles tried to protest, she moved his hand sloppily from her face. "I'm fine, r- really. But we have to help tho- those p- people. Just a tiny seizure; lasted a few seconds. I'll be f- fine. I p- promise."

"No, Tim-"

"Stilles." She said, walking away from him and towards the kitchen to leave. "I h- have to. C'mon Sonic. We h- have to go."

Sonic walked to her, protesting himself. "I can go by myself, Tim. You're not well enough to help me in your condition."

"I'm f- fine." Her lip quivered. "At least, I w- will be. Just let's go so we can leave."

Stumbling out of the kitchen door, she left the small, wooden house to Stilles until she returned home from helping people.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm with Stilles. I don't think this is a good idea, Tim. You shouldn't be walking let alone running if something happens to us."

"I'll b- be fine, Sonic. Besides, the aftermath o- of the seizure is a- almost over. Just my s- speech is a bit messy." Timber answered. "We d- don't have much time. We n- need to get this o- over with already. Stilles doesn't e- even want me to go with you to beg- began with. Too dangerous. So let's just her- hurry up."

They were walking outside to the train station as Sonic was pleading with her. But she wasn't having it. If anything, she was getting beyond irritated. She wasn't helpless. She would do what she thought was reasonable. And this was reasonable. She promised and she wasn't going to revoke that promise because of a tiny seizure. Clearly, there was no reason to. She's talking, walking, seeing. Nothing is wrong with her. She isn't crippled. She's perfectly functional. Timber shook her in disappointment. He thought she wasn't capable.

She's just not strong enough to do something so urgent after a seizure.

Sonic noticed her disappointment and stopped. "It's not that I don't think you're able to do it. I know you are but it's risky. What happens if you have another seizure while we're in town? I can't help you there and neither can doctors. Everything is gone. Their equipment is probably destroyed."

"You don't believe everything is gone." She corrected. "If you thought e- everything is gone, we wouldn't be going."

"I believe what we would need if you had another seizure is gone."

She thought about his response. He was right. The buildings would be demolished. People would be seriously injured. If there was anything she could do to help those innocent people, it would be tending to their wounds. It was the only thing that was possible. She gave him a sympathetic glance and started to walk to the train station again. She had to get there. She had to tend to the people who are injured by her stupid choice.

"Are you s- sure the train is going to be r- running when we get to the train s- station since the tornado?" Timber questioned, turning her head to gaze at Sonic.

"Should run. When I left, it was running. It's on a timed schedule."

"But that's before the t- tornado happened. Wouldn't it stop because it's e- endangering people?"

He shook his head. "Shouldn't have an effect on the schedule."

"If the tornado took out the rail, it could k- kill people. That makes no s- sense."

She was right. The train could hurt people if it kept running. However due to the timing, it would not stop running. It would only stop to let people off at their destination and allow others to get on. While it was convenient for them, it was harmful to others. She was cautious.

When they arrived at the train station, she walked to the booth to buy a round ticket. Costing $4.25 for the ticket, she dug into her jean shorts pocket to retrieve spare change. Three dollar bills, four quarters, two dimes, and a nickel. She smiled politely and handed the change to the elderly woman who was operating the booth. The woman eyed Timber suspiciously, smashing the correct buttons to open the cash register. As the printer printed her ticket, the woman opened her mouth to chat.

"Aren't you the one who was on the news?" She asked, in a grouchy attitude. Timber glanced into the tiny booth and noticed the small box TV on the counter. She smiled nervously.

"Uh, I- I don't know what you're t- talking about."

"Yes, you do. You know exactly what I'm talking about. I can tell by your facial expression. I don't know what you are, but you are not welcomed here. Get the ticket and go far away. I don't want to see your face around here ever again. Do you hear me, girl?"

"Uh, you have the w- wrong person-"

"No, you're _her_. Lying is a sin. Better watch your tongue before the earth opens and swallows you whole. Now get out of here." She snatched the ticket and handed it to her. "And stay _gone_."

Timber's smile faded as she walked away. What was wrong with that woman? She was rotten, mean-spirited. Timber's existence meant something, not her power's existence, but her existence. She knew people would be cruel, they wouldn't understand. When people don't understand, they tend to take their frustration out on others. It was something she picked up when she was younger. When this had happened before. As her mom tried to explain to someone that Timber wasn't dangerous and just needed someone to care enough to teach her what was right and wrong. People would shun her mom, tell her she's idiotic, say Timber wasn't welcomed, and even tried to take her from her mom.

Some people just would never understand.

She sauntered to Sonic, sadness overwhelming her emotions. She missed her parents dearly, especially her mom whom took her feelings into consideration and understood her. The one person who understood her was dead and it was her fault. Was she going to make Stilles leave her too, or even Sonic? The thought occurred to her numerous times but she never thought it was a possibility. This would never happen, her past self would say but she didn't know. But it seemed like it was happening. She's dragging them into her mess and they will eventually leave her too. Leave her to rot in her own self-sorrow.

"Did you get your ticket?" He questioned, gazing at her expression. "You were at the booth for a few minutes."

"Uh," Timber stuttered. "Yea, I got it. Sorry, the p- printer was out of p- paper."

He nodded. Timber's heart felt dead. This was her fight and she was already losing it between what people wanted and what people needed. No one would understand how much will power it takes to not run away from her problems because of how it could affect others. It took lots. She could've coward, let Stilles leave her behind and screamed into the shadows. But she didn't. She stood up, and walked into her problems, taking it head on. Most people would support that, believe is was an act of bravery, but when it affected them and whatever outcome happened, they shunned it away on first sight.

She leaned on Sonic's shoulder, trying to not think about the was hard when the woman's words repeated in her head, multiple times. _I don't know what you are, but you are not welcomed here. Get the ticket and go far away. I don't want to see your face around here ever again. Do you hear me, girl?_ Timber wasn't the one to be weak, but this hit her hard. Sonic stood there, staring at the camera above him. It didn't have audio, but it was cutting to the ticket booth, train tracks, and the security on duty. He watched the woman scold Timber but he knew she didn't want to talk about what happened. It pained her. People used to shun her away when it happened as a toddler and it was happening again. People were shunning her away.

Her heart was broken. A tear rolled down her fiery red cheek, burning deep into her skin. Her throat felt raw. Holding back tears was a tough job and she wasn't sure if she was winning the one battle she thought she would never lose. She wasn't one to be weak. But the woman hit a nerve and the tears were unbearable.


End file.
